Anything
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum October Week 2 Song Title Prompt: "Just to see you smile" by Tim McGraw Also a birthday fanfiction for His Lil Half Blood Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum

October Week 2

Song Title Prompt: "_Just to see you smile_" by Tim McGraw

Also a birthday fanfiction for His Lil Half Blood Princess. I know someone already gifted one to her for the song prompt but I really love this idea and had to write it. This chapter is set before season 7.

****VvVvVvVvV

When he quit his job and he moved to DC, she smiled like no one had ever smiled before. He left everything just so they could be together. She knew that and loved him for that. He loved the smile his decision caused. His happiest moments were when she smiled.

She was the mother of his first and only child. He would never count what he lost. It was all worth it when she held his child and smiled. Those moments would always be the best moments and his favorite. Her smiling at his child would always light up his world whither they were together or not.

One day he scraped up the money for a ring. She was so happy she did not stop smiling for days. She never looked happier. If he had known a ring could do that, he would have gotten her a thousand. Nothing in this world compared to her smile.

Then a year later, she wanted space. Will packed to leave and JJ handed him back the ring. Their child cried and JJ went to take care of him. She was missing the smile she had a few months ago. Will had no idea what went wrong but it went wrong fast.

Another year came and went and she still needed her space from Will. Will was fine with that as long as she smiled. Which she did on very rare occasions that year, but that was more often than she had in last few months they had been together. Will was very shocked when she started to smile constantly. It was like a light switch was flipped.

Just when he thought maybe he had caused the smile she walked up with him. He was the godfather to his son. The one person he thought would never ever steal her away. "Will, Reid is going to become Henry's stepfather." said JJ

He looked in those eyes and knew what she wanted. "I am so happy for you two." he lied

She gave him a hug and smiled. For that smile, he would do anything. He hugged Reid also and her smile grew. He wanted her happy so much that he would lie every and any time he was asked about them. It was her happiness that mattered to him but not his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again:

Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum

October Week 2

Song Title Prompt: "_Just to see you smile_" by Tim McGraw

Also a birthday fanfiction for His Lil Half Blood Princess. This chapter is set before season 7.

YyYyYyYyY

Kevin gave up a top-secret job for her. Actually it was more like she had forced him to give the job up. She was happy in the end, so how ever it happened did not matter. It was worth staying with her no matter what it cost.

The only thing that kept bugging him was the relationship she had with Morgan. They were just a little too close. He would say something about it, but he did not want to upset her. He would do anything to see her smile. So he pretended not to care.

There was nothing he would not do for her. She manged to ask one thing he never wanted to give her. "Please Kevin, we fight so much right now. I cry and you call the next day. We make-up and it stays that way for a week. After that week, we start again. I can not do this, my job, and keep my smile." she said.

"Garcia if it makes you happy. I will give you as much space as you need." said Kevin

"It will and it will help me keep my craziness in check." said Garcia

"Ok Garcia. You know I would do anything for you and that I..." Kevin said

Garcia's phone started to ring at that moment. "Kevin, I have to take this." She said to him

"Cell phone of the magnificent Garcia, ask and I know the answer" she said to the cell phone.

Garcia paused a little bit and then replied with "Anything for you my chocolate thunder."

_Great salt to my wound. Morgan calls her before I can even finish saying I love you. _Kevin thought. Garcia put her hand in front of the microphone end of her cell phone as she pulled it away from her face. "Kevin, I have to go to work. I will text you." said Garcia

Before Kevin could say anything, she put the phone back to her face and took her hand off the microphone. "I am rolling towards you my lovely." she said walking out of the room and towards her car.

Kevin watched her leave and whispered I love you under his breathe to no one. From that moment on he counted the days she needed space. It was exactly 134 days before she texted him.

He ran to the exact location she texted him to come to. "Garcia, I got your text. I came as fast as I could." Kevin said

"Kevin, I have something to tell you." said Garcia reaching for the hand of the person sitting next to her.

In that moment Kevin finally saw his worst nightmare. Morgan was the owner of the hand she had grabbed. "Kevin that space caused me to think about the relationship I had with Morgan" said Garcia

Kevin saw this coming the day they started dating. He felt like he should have known. The way Morgan always cared for Garcia. It could be confused as brotherly and sisterly love but Kevin had seen more. Why had he let this happen? In the past 134 days, he could have called. He was out of time and no longer had that option.

In this moment, instead of causing a big scene, he did the one thing he knew would make her smile. "I am so happy for the two of you." said Kevin.

Garcia jumped up and hugged him. She was wearing the biggest smile Kevin had ever seen. He left the two of them alone. All that ran through his mind,as he walked home, was the fact he would do anything to make her smile. He would lie to her all over again, just to see her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again:

Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum

October Week 2

Song Title Prompt: "_Just to see you smile_" by Tim McGraw

Also a birthday fanfiction for His Lil Half Blood Princess.

And yes I saw this as a three chapter Fanfiction. I wrote all three chapters before I published. SO that is why the notes do not change much. I hope you enjoy this idea as much as I did. If you enjoy it more please let me know. Also this one is set in season 7 after Hotch started dating Beth and before Emily went to England.

WwWwW

Beth knew from the moment she first saw them, this was bound to happen. She knew what that team meant when they said they needed space. She knew right away what he wanted. She was not stupid. She knew what would make him smile.

Those smile were so very rare. She had only ever seen him smile around 3 people. Those 3 people were Jack, herself and Emily. She was the one got the lest of them. She did everything to make him smile. Still he manged more smiles for Emily. It was like Emily herself made him smile.

"Aaron, I understand. I hope you and Emily are happy." said Beth.

Aaron smiled at her. "Thanks Beth but I do not think anything is going to happen between the two of us." said Aaron

"Trust me Aaron, I know what you want. It is not me anymore. It is Emily." she told him

A year or so later she got an envelope from him. In the envelope was an invitation to his wedding to Emily and a hand written note. The note said "_I guess you can tell me I told you so now.-Aaron_". She knew that he would need her to tell him I told you so and once again that she was happy for them. If she did not do that, she knew he would never fully forgive himself for leaving her to be with Emily. Yet the reason she checked attending was she needed to see him smile again. She would do anything to see him smile.

AaAaAaA

It was super hard to call Hotch Aaron but I was writing from Beth's pov. So I could not use Hotch. Oh it was horrible.


End file.
